Fate is a Funny Thing
by daisy97
Summary: Jenni Palmer is going into her 6th year at Hogwarts. Join her as she deals with school, drama, and the desire to find her parents' murderer. SEQUEL to my story "A Twist in Fate" & I highly recommend reading that before diving into this story! Rated T for future chapters! Please Read & Review! Disclaimer: I never have, nor ever will, own Harry Potter!
1. Remembrance and Letters

Hello everyone! It's been a short while, but school's taken over my life! Don't expect updates too often… I hope you enjoy the story! And a reminder: **I highly suggest that if you haven't read my other story "A Twist in Fate" I advise you do… or else you'll be thoroughly confused! **Thanks, and enjoy! Oh and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Five years. Five years, it's been, since that fatal day in Jenni Palmer's life, when the two most important, and beloved, people in her life were taken away. Since that day she's made a promise, to herself and her parents, that she will succeed in all she does in her life; school, relationships, jobs – anything. But most importantly, she plans to find that man – that _destroyer_ – who ruined and separated her family. She wants him gone, away from society and away from mankind.

As she stands in front of her parents' graves in the meadow of daisies where they were killed, dressed in black with a bouquet in her arms and James, Fred, Melanie, and Scarlett behind her, on the fifth anniversary of their death, she can't help but feel an aching in her stomach and tears welling up to have her parents again. After a moment, she places the bouquet filled with white daisies from the meadow onto their grave. As she steps back she feels a comforting arm wrap around her. She looks up to find James, giving her a small smile – easing her pain. The others come up to her a give her grand hugs of comfort and words of encouragement.

"Can we go? I'm really tired and it's too difficult to stay here any longer," Jenni asks weakly. They all nod and start to walk back to the Potter home where a lunch in remembrance of the Palmers awaits them.

Once the group got inside the home, Lily came up to the sad girl and embraced her in a hug that lasted for some time. When they parted Lily led the way into the kitchen. The group, including Lily, Albus, Harry, and Ginny Potter sat around the table with somber mood. Small conversations were spoken with little meaning, each person distracted in their own thoughts, and none knowing exactly how to start something up.

Until Harry spoke with a hopeful tone, "So is everyone prepared to go back to Hogwarts?" He received some mumbles of 'yes' and 'almost' from the teens.

"I can't wait until we learn to apparate," James stated bluntly. Fred perked up with a grin from ear to ear.

"And to pull more pranks on gits I didn't get to last year will be refreshing!" he said.

"Well I'm waiting until you get caught – even though you and James are the _only_ ones pulling pranks," Melanie added, receiving a wink from Fred.

"It'll happen, don't worry," Scarlett reassured Melanie.

"Sure, sure Miss _Prefect_. Whatever you think," James sarcastically.

"Well you never know just _how_ they'll get caught," Albus said mystically.

* * *

The banter about pranks and getting caught continued until a barn owl came delivering an envelope. Ginny got up to retrieve it once the owl left and said, "It's for you Jenni," with a twinkle in her eye, handing it to the girl. Jenni looked at the envelope and opened it – knowing full well whom it's from.

_Jenni,_

_I just wanted to send you a letter telling you how I'm thinking of you, and I'm hoping you're doing well, especially since today is the anniversary. I wish I could have met them. From all the stories you've told me (in person and letter) they seemed like amazing and kind people. I don't know if you're free tonight, but I was hoping we could go on a date. It's been a while since the last one and I've missed you. Write back soon._

_ ~ Brendan_

Without realizing it, a blush crept upon her cheeks and a grin on her mouth as she read Brendan's letter. Ginny and Harry had known they were dating, and support it, so had Lily, Melanie and Scarlett. However, Albus, and Fred had an inkling of it, but didn't pay much attention. James on the other hand, was told about it from Jenni before her and Brendan's fist date earlier in the summer, and hides his envious emotions from the pair, pretending to be supporting.

Jenni looks up from the letter and starts eating with a happier glow around her. Ginny and Harry give each other a knowing look, meanwhile James stabs his food mercilessly with a scowl.

After lunch had finished up, Melanie and Scarlett had left with departing hugs from everyone. Lily, Al, James, and Fred went outside to play some Quidditch – James was promoted to Captain of the Gryffindor team, and was helping to prepare Lily – who plans to play chaser – make the team.

When they all left Jenni decided to talk to Ginny and Harry about tonight as they clean up the kitchen. "So," Jenni starts, "Brendan sent me that letter asking if I'd be able to go on another date with him. And, well… may I?"

"That's fine with me," Harry replied.

"Me too," Ginny says.

"Though I had a question," Harry starts, "I'm only curious as to, well… how serious this dating relationship is between you two?"

Jenni was taken aback, "Well, we've been dating over summer, so I'd deem it to be a serious relationship."

"Okay, another question. Do you believe you'll become a couple going into or sometime after school starts?" Harry asks.

Jenni answers carefully, "Umm… well funny enough, that's what I was planning to ask tonight."

Little did they know James was standing ears distance away, with the initial intention of forcing Jenni to play a game of Quidditch, and accidentally overhearing the entire questionnaire.


	2. Love and Happiness

Whilst Jenni was frantically wandering around her room in search of a necklace Brendan had given her on their second date, she hadn't noticed a six foot silhouette lean against her doorway, with crossed arms and a discerning stare as she dug through her bottom dresser drawer for a third time. She gave a huff of exasperation as she sat down on the floor with the conclusion that there was no necklace to be found in the dresser. She gave a gasp of surprised once she realized someone had been watching her quest.

"Oh, James. How long were you standing there?" She asked.

"Since you went from throwing things out of your dresser to sitting down in the ground looking all defeated," he said matter-of-factly as she looked down with an embarrassed visage. "What's so important that you have to tear apart your room in order to find it?" he asked curiously.

"Oh…um it's a silver necklace with a black deer pendant," she replied while running her hands through her soft curly brown hair, leaving out the part about it being a gift from Brendan.

"Like your patronus," he stated.

"Exactly," Jenni said with a smile, "Have you seen it?"

He grinned at her, "You're going to feel silly, but it's on the ground right next your bedside table." He pointed to where the necklace was, and Jenni got up to retrieve it.

"Thank you! I need it for tonight," she said as she put it on.

"What's tonight?" he questioned with false naivety as she bustled around her room once more.

"I'm going on a date with Brendan tonight," she said carefully.

"Finny boy," he said with disdain.

"Don't," Jenni warned looking at him.

"Don't what?"

"Don't start that 'Finny boy' thing again. He doesn't like it and nor do _I_."

"Fine, fine," he said lightly and walked out.

* * *

At a quarter to 6 a knock at the door was heard and since everyone else was busy, James answered the door.

"Hello James," Brendan said politely.

"Hello Fin – Brendan – how are you?" James replied briskly as he caught himself.

"Good, I'm good. Just waiting for Jenni," he answered, "You?"

"Super… um would... you want to come in?" He asked unsurely.

"Sure, not too much of a point coming in since I'll only be leaving in a few," he said offhanded.

'_Then why don't you just stay outside in the cold?'_ James thought bitterly. "Why don't you sit down? I'll get Jen," he said with as much politeness he could muster towards the bloke, and walked up the stairs to get his friend.

Once he got to her room he said, " Oi! Jen! Finny boy – also known as Brendan – is here for you."

She opened the door and walked down the stairs, annoyed, with James following in tow "I thought I told you to stop calling him that?"

"You did."

"And?" she inquired while glancing back at him.

"I haven't," he acknowledged cheekily, earning an eye roll from the girl.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Ginny and Harry were talking to Brendan, while Al and Lily were whispering in the kitchen about Brendan and Jenni. Jenni walked up to where Brendan was and put her hand around his arm, "You ready?"

"Yes, I was just letting Harry and Ginny know where I was taking you tonight," he said looking at her with a smile.

"Okay, it better be good because I'm hungry," Jenni said.

"We better get going. Have a great night Potters! I'll have her back by 10," he said.

"Excellent, Have fun! Not too much fun though," Harry warned, "but just enough."

"Got it. Just enough fun," Jenni stated humorously as they walked out the door.

"Dinner time, Let's go," Brendan said as he gave Jenni a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Brendan dropped Jenni off at the Potter home after their date with five minutes to spare.

"I had a brilliant time," Jenni beamed as they reached the porch.

"Me too," Brendan whispered. Jenni gave him an anxious look.

"What is it?"

"Well… we've been dating this whole summer…"

"Yes we have. The best summer yet," he added.

"Same here, but… well I don't want this relationship to end," she continued.

"That's good, neither do I," he replied, getting suspicious.

"Good!" Jenni said earnestly, "Brendan?"

"Yes?"

Jenni pulled him close, looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Brendan stared at her twinkling brown eyes before leaning in to embrace her in a passionate kiss. Once their lips parted, Jenni asked, "So I'll take that as a yes?" He laughed and kissed her once more, this time making sure it lingered.

"I have to go," she said regretfully once they pulled away.

"Can I say no?"

"You can, but it doesn't mean I'll listen," she smiled.

"But I'm your _boyfriend,"_ he whined sarcastically.

"Maybe so, but you, my boyfriend, have no control over me," she sassed. In retort he kissed her once more and Jenni sighed, "Yeah, no, sorry. Can't control me. See you tomorrow! Goodnight!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and entered the house and closed the door behind her, vaguely hearing him laugh saying 'Goodnight'.

'_It's going to be a good year,' _she thought to herself, and headed up the stairs to tell Lily all about her date.

"Lily you will _not_ believe what happened to me tonight," she started as she walked into the younger girl's room.

Lily perked up from a book she was reading and grinned at her, "Sit! Sit! And don't you dare leave a single detail out!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jenni replied, and so she began her story of how he took her out to a small French restaurant called _Envie de Dî__ner_, and then to a Italian dessert shop called _La Dolce Vita. _She told Lily how they talked nonstop, and how at the end of the night she asked him to be her boyfriend and that he answered her with a kiss.

"How _romantic! _Your first kiss_,"_ Lily gushed while smiling at her blushing friend.

"Yes, well…" Jenni sighed, "So panda-lily, any boys in your sight?"

"I'm only thirteen!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know that!" Jenni laughed, "doesn't mean you can't like a boy."

"Well, to answer your question, no. So… have you told Jamie yet?" Lily inquired.

"No, not yet, I'll probably tell him tomorrow. If he were _truly_ supportive of my relationship with Brendan then I'd tell him right now. However, he's sour and judgmental whenever I mention him. So to shove it to him that Brendan's my boyfriend soon after the date might not go too well," she continued, "plus it's my sixteenth birthday tomorrow – he has to be nice."

After the talk with Lily and all her advice – which was surprisingly wise for a thirteen year old – she felt better and more confident with her newfound relationship, though she can't stop but feel a gnawing in her stomach about telling James the news tomorrow. Her thoughts as she tried to sleep drifting back to this one, _'All I can do is hope he gets over himself and see that I like a guy who makes me happy – therefore he should be happy for me. Shouldn't he?'_

* * *

Disclaimer: The French restaurant and Italian dessert shop Jenni and Brendan went to on their date are not real (at least that I know of) and if they are real somewhere, **I do not own them**


End file.
